


First Impressions

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: The first time Slash met Y/N.
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 10





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Slash had met Y/N at a Guns show. She’d come with Erin and was talking to said girl and Axl when he first saw her.

She was wearing tight leather pants that made her legs and ass look fantastic, a black, strapless top that covered only her breasts, leaving her belly and collarbones exposed. A thin layer of sweat covered her body, making her skin glisten under the colorful lights of the club. Another detail that captured Slash’s attention as soon as he laid eyes on her was the small snake tattoo peaking from the waistband of her pants. To top her outfit she wore a leather jacket and black converses with her hair totally wild. She was definitely his type of girl.

He didn’t talk much with her for the first part of the night. She hung out with the band and quickly got along with everybody. She was carefree, funny and could definitely hold her alcohol, qualities appreciated by everyone in there.

Someone else had noticed her tattoo as well and Duff asked her about it, which sent her into a small ramble about how much she loved the animal. As she ended Slash could literally see every head that was in the same table as them turning to him, which made him roll his eyes with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Y/N was a bit confused about all the heads turning, so Duff took it upon himself to explain. “Seems like you two would have a lot to talk about.” The blonde smirked, blinking at him.

“What?” Y/N asked, still slightly confused.

“You see,” Duff began, leaning over to Slash’s side and throwing an arm over his shoulders, bringing him close. “My friend Slash over here is quite the snake enthusiast. I bet you two would have long talks about those creepy little dudes.”

“They’re not creepy.” Y/N stated rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her drink.

“They’re sneaky and have sharp teeth and bite. Yes they’re creepy.” Duff argued back.

Before Slash could argue as well, Y/N answered. “I bite as well and you don’t seem to be scared…” She said simply, raising an eyebrow at him in a questioning yet challenging way.

Slash was unable to stop a smirk from creeping up to his lips but thankfully his hair stopped the others from seeing. Duff was looking at Y/N with an expression he could not quite decipher as he sat back in his seat while Y/N turned her attention to Slash.

“So, my dear snake enthusiast friend,” Y/N smiled, earning a smile back as Slash brushed his hair away from his face. “Do you have any of those creepy little dudes as Duff so kindly described them?”

[…]

That question had been the start of a conversation that went on until early hours of the morning. One by one their friends left, eventually Erin and Axl too after Y/N assured them she’d fine with Slash and after he agreed to walk her to her home, which was only a few blocks away.

From snakes they had gone to animals in general, for there to music and from music to anything else they could come up with, simply because they truly wanted to hear each other.

Slash didn’t realize, but he started to fall in love with Y/N on that very same night. She was his kind of girl. She was wild and free and careless but still kind and selfless. She had killer looks and a great taste in music, which definitely helped the whole love thing.

They had already set up another day to hang out at a club and Y/N had promptly given him her number before disappearing inside her house.

 _Man_ , Slash thought, _she’s great…_


End file.
